Mate Hunting
by v-mangrl
Summary: Vmangrl this story is about yours truly b&v and k&cc bulma and chichi are saiyan princess who got an invitation to run for the queen of Vegetasie.Vegeta is making 18 so he needs to find the perfect mate. if you want more please read and review
1. prolouge

**Mate Hunting**

Disclaimer- Hi V-mangrl here saying this is my very first on b &v couple of course I Don't own DBZ but i sure wish i did. on with the story please don't flame me if u don't like it. Review please.

prolouge:

This story is taken on planet vegetasie. Bulma and Chichi are saiyans

more like step-sisters they are also princesses. Prince vegeta is turning 18 and

he's in need of a mate.

Kakkarot is his best friend .

so guest what you guess it bulma andchichi are princesses from the south quadrant

they also have the west and east quadrant with the north being the biggest quadrant that's

where your's truly lives.

bulma and chichi got invited to run for the queen of vegetasie.

so please read to find out what happens next. please don't sue me i don't own DBZ

Review Please


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer don't own dbz_

_An- Hey i spend my entire afternoon well nat entire but i wrote this so enjot it._

South Quadrant

Come on Bulma you know we was suppose to be in the throne room know chichi hollered at the Labs door.

put down your damn lab tools and let's go!

All right All right chi i'm almost finish i'll be out in a sec bulma said behind the doo.

We don't have a sec, we have too go now! chichi said still screaming.

Fine bulma then stepped out the lab, are you happy know.

Let's go! she pulled bulma down many corridors.

What's the big deal about going to the throne room anyways bulma stated.

King briefs said it's important and we should go right away chichi said innocently, fine then let's not waist any more

time.

North Quadrant

um.. prince vegeta nappa the first commander said.

What the hell do you want? It better be Important, If not you know the penalty he glared at him.

he gluped Then answered it is prince vegeta.

Well spit it out Baka! vegeta now losing his patience.

Your Father had Requested that you come to the throne room so he could dicuss you upcoming 18th

birthday nappa finally finish.

That's what that old man stop my training to tell me arg! oh and nappa vegeta snarled

That wasn't a very important message with that he blasted nappa in his cheast sending himacross

the gravity room crashing into the wall then he turn on his heel and walked out with a smirk on his face.

ah Prince Vgeta you finally reach, prince vegeta bowed showing respect

What do you want old man i have training to do, very well brat i'll get on with it the king replied.

you know of your up coming 18th birthday ball and your to become king right the king stated.

Yeah so! vegeta said losing his paience again.

so in other for you to become king you will need a mate to become your queen i already sent the messages to all the other Quadrant

to give the princesses so you could choose one the king finally finish.

**WHAT!!!** I Don't want no stupid wench as my Queen vegeta said now furious.

well too bad because if you don't choose someone you don't become king That's all.

**ARG!!!!** Fine but she better not be ugly looking or i will kill the ugly bitch.

very well brat the king said knowing the prince attitude.

Then he walked out the throne room.

Back to the Soth Quadrant

AHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Both princesses screamed i can't believe we are one of the contestant to become

the prince's mate if we win i am so excited bulma screamed.

When do we leave father chichi asked.

You Two wil leave tommorow. now bulma watch your temper around the prince i heard

he's very cold-hearted and a very ruthless person.

don't worry dad i'll be fine bulma stated.

I Hope so the king repied.

Bye dad were're going to pack bulma said as she dragged chichi out with her to go and pack.

(AN; Well what do you think I know boreing but i promise you it will get a whole lot better)

Next Chapter Prince vegeta meet all the princesses from all the quadrant But one princess caught his eye's instantly

Reviw me please.

Vegeta: I don't like this story i want out!

Vmangrl: Oh please will you shut- up

Vegeta: What the hell did you just say?

Vmangrl: um.. um.. run away!


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I Don't Own DBZ sob sob_

Chapter 2: The Prince Meets The Princesses

Come on boy the ships will be landing soon and i want you to be there when the princesses reach the king shouted

to the prince.

I'm right here old man no need to yell. Right there and then three ships landed on the docking bay.

ok, nappa started Introducing the princess from the west Quadrant is princess sonya, a saiyan princess with

flowing long hair, pearly black eye's stepped out of the ship wearing a red spaghetti-strap dress and the west

Quadrant rare necklace around her neck, She went infront the king?prine and bow showing repect.

Now the the princess from the east Quadrant is a saiyan princess kenya and princess vega, vega had black hair held in a high

ponytail with a black tank-top dress and kenya had shoulder lenght hair with two res strand infront her face, she also had on a

black tank-top dress with one spilt to her thigh, they both walked up to the prince/king and bow.

They then stood beside the other princess.

Now the Princess from the south Quadrant is a saiyan princess chichi, a saiyan with black hair just below her shoulder, red eye's wearing

a red strapless dress that falls just shorthly before her knee's and princess bulma a saiyan with blue hair that goes down her lower back,

wearimg a blue spaghetti dress strap dress with two splits that goes all the way too her thigh.

while they made there way to the prince/king the prince stared aimelessly two the two princesses that headed there ways, they were

so different and that's what he like he like someone that was different.

They stop just infront them and bowed showing repect, and walked in lines with the other princesses.

Let's go Inside the Castle the king said as they started towards the castle.

As they walked towards the castle the princesses was whispering in the line about

how Incredibly cute and hansome the prince was.

Shut-up in line the nappa barked at them, They quickly closed ther mouth

They reach inside and the king decided that the prince should know more about the princesses

so he stared asking them there Interest.

I Princess sonya from the West Quadrant ahs an Interest is fighting (AN; isn't that a shocker).

_Ok Next._

I'm vega and my Interest is is cooking. (AN; wow)

UMM... next. the prince said

I'm kenya and my Interets is in sparing and humilating people. (AN;um... I have nothing to say)

Ok next.. you see i told you they were stupid bitches vegeta mutter under his breath.

The king glared at his son.

I'm chichi and my Interest is cooking and fighting.

ok not bad, next kingreplied.

I'm bulma and my Interest is Fighting and Inventing.

you Invent the king/prince said at the same time.

yes I'm the one who had Invented the Gravity Room.

You did? the prince stated.

yes i did she answer with her head held high.

vegeta smirked, this onna is going too be very Interesting indeed

he thought too himself.

The king notice this though. um... so he like the blue hair princess

this is going too be good.

(AN, well what do you think, don't worry , there's a ball coming and the prince have

to dance with all princesses and something unexpected happens' oops i already

said too much.

Review me please to get the rest.

vmangrl: well veggie what do you think?

vegeta: Don't call me that Baka!

vmangrl:It was just a compliment.

Kakkarot: yeah vman so don't get your boxer in a bunch.

vegeta: Kakkarot where the hell did you come from.

vmangrl: I put him in so (stick out thoung)

vegeta: son of a Bi...

vmangrl: Ahhhhhh... ( run away with hand in air.)


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: don't own DBZ yadda yadda**_

_sorry i haven't updayed but school and yeah._

Chapter 3: fighting and the ball

Hey chi, don't you think we should go train a little while before the ball

bulma stated.

yeah, ok bulma plus we haven't train in like three days chichi stated.

um.. bulma chi chi states.

yeah chi.

I was thinking about um.. running any more chi chi said.

WHAT WHY? bulma screamed.

It's because i can't stand the prince and his damn attitude problem chichi said innocently.

That's true but hey that who he is, but i sense that you like someone else bulma said

as she saw her face flush at the comment.

well yeah um.. i kinda like his best friend kakkarot he's so sweet and kind plus he eats up

all the food i cook she stated.

well that's good for you chi..

ok where finally here umm... i'll pick this capsule she press the button and threw on the ground a couple of feet

from them.

They step in and set the gravity to 200 time vegetasie normal gravity, ok let's start our stretches bulma stated.

**Meanwhile**

**ARG! ** vega&kenya really get on my damn nerves vegeta scremed now enrage.

Don't worry about them sire, let's just go and spar kakkarot said.

kakkarot you read my mind, vegeta said, it givesn me the chance to whop

your ass.

whatever you say prince vegeta.

As, they walked too the gravity room they saw a huge crowd of gwaking men at

this gravity room, wait i never saw that gravity room kakkarot said.

you know what for a complete idiot you might actually be right for a change

vegeta stated.

They walked up too the crowd, MOVE baka's vegeta yelled at the men, when

they turned around the instantly went on their knee's.

move it vegeta screamed as he powered up a ki blast which they quicky

scurried away.

Damn. vegeta said.

When he look into gravity window he saw the south quadrant princesses sparing

he watch in amazement as he saw the two princesses lung towards eachother.

come on chi ,keep up bulma screamed at chichi.

gasp I should have never stop training, to perfect my cooking skills bulma stated.

Enough talk chi ready yourself,bulma stated.

bulma flew towards her and phase out knocking her on her back sending her

across the room.

but, she back-flipped before she hit the wall,. but bulma flew towards her again punching her on her face

chichi then phase out, reappearing and kick her into the air, but bulma stop herself before

she hit the cieling, she then threw multiple ki blast at chichi, she did the same.

but it collided.

By then bulma rushed towards her and punch her on her face, then phase out

and kick her on her back sending her to a wall, but chichi stop then rush at bulma

bulma too rushed at her both landing a blow on their face sending them to a nearby wall.

whao these woman can fight kakkarot stated.

yeah.vegeta agreed.

ok chi i thinks that good enough we have too get ready for the ball bulma

said.

yeah let's go.

you two can surly put on a show a voice said behind them.

they immediately turn around to be meet we the darkest eye's ever.

p...p...prince vegeta what are you doing here, they both said.

I came to train vegeta said, but was stop by you stupid weak training.

stupid weak training you stop to watch so that must mean you enjoyed it veggie bulma stated.

Listen here bitch you don't talk to your prince like that vegeta snarled at her, or i will

kill you.

i'll like to see you try bulma said smirking at him.

He rushed towards her only to be stop by his best friend.

kakkarot what the hell is the mean ing of this vegeta yelled at him.

sire i'm sorry but don't you think you would want to spar with the princess

when she's at her best kakkarot said simply.

ump... very well but princess we would have too reschedule vegeta said.

and with that he was gone.

phew, thanks kakkarot bulma said.

no problem.

shit chi we have too go bulma said as she pulled chichi out the door leaving a

dumbfounded kakkarot.

**The Ball **

Ready to go chichi. bulma asked

yeah she look at herself one more time before she headed out the room.

chichi wore a black spaghetti strap dress that falls before her knee's with two v-shape

on both side of her dress and a ruby stone necklace to finish the dress.

Finally bulma said.

you look awesome too bulma chichi said as she look at her dress, bulma wore a dark blue

dress that goes all the way too the floor followed by a spilt ending just before her mid-thigh and a

necklace with the topaz gem on it, her hair was curled down, with two strand gently caressing her face.

ok ok let's go already bulma grabbed hold of chichi hand and ran down the halls in their higfh heels.

It's about time you two bitches reach kenya replied,

sonya and vegea startesd laughing.

don't waste yor time B! there you hating because there ugly bitches.

urg, then they turn around then the main doors was suddenly open all the princesses

walked in.

Introducing the princess from all three quadrant princess kenya, princess sonya, princess vega, princess

bulma and princess chichi.

thy earned a loud amount of cheering from the crowd.

Know Introducing Prince vegeta , he eared an even louder amount of cheering than the princess.

he walk toward the king with his head held high.

let' the celebration begin the king shouted.

Prince vegeta was about too leave until.

Brat, you can't go you have to dance with all princess.

arg.. he went and grab princess sonya and went to the dance floor.

It was fast and short.

Then, it was kenya it was also short.

Then, it was vega that dance was extremly short she was pissing him the

hell off.

next was chichi,.

princve vegeta chichi said.

WHAT! he yelled.

umm... i was thinking of dropping out.

his eye's widen.

no offense, but your not my type she said.

vegeta smirk, that's alright i haven't found you as my type anyway's.

oh, then she walk back to the table.

next was bulma!

(AN: well that's it i tried to make it a little longer but it was giving me tround

if you don't like it oh well i could careless, but if you did i am so happy please review me .


	5. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: well here's another chapter hope you like it. I don't own DBZ_

_Chapter4: The dance and Attack_

They walked unto the dance floor and started dancing.

So Princess, why do you have blue hair, If I remember correctly saiyans males and females are

suppose to have only brown or black hair vegeta asked.

Well Prince vegeta, when my mother was pregnant with me, my father was mixing up some

chemicals and it needed to be cooled so he stored it in the refrigerator, only to

have her drink it, thinking it was some kind of drink, only to change the color of her hair along

with mines. bulma said.

They dance in silence for the rest of the night, The song ended and they started to separate

until vegeta pulled her towards him

princess don't forget the spar I promise you That will be tomorroww and try to

keep up he said with a smirk.

I'll do more than keep up bulma said with a smirk of her own.

we'll see vegeta said as he walked away.

The night ended quite fast.

**Bulma and chichi Quater's**

chi where are you going? bulma asked.

I'm going somewhere with Kakkarot since I drop out, chichi said.

You drop out bulma asked.

yep, well got to go she said as she left the room.

hm, That girl is something else bulma said, but stop when she heard snickerimg.

Who's there? bulma asked.

**snickering**

Show yourself coward! bulma screamed while gettin enreaged.

well, well, well if it isn't princess bulma, the voice said.

who are you? bulma asked

My name is khale and I have been stalking you for some while know.

why?

Because i wantg you and I will have you he said.

We'll see about that bulma said as she lunged at him only to have him side-step the attack

come on princess you can do better than that he said.

I can ahhhhh she flung her hand only to connect with his jaw, but he didn't even budge a bit, she then flung

he foot only to have him catch it and fling her to a nearby wall.

she charge at him but stop when his foot connected with her stomach.

come on princess follow me and i won't have to kill you he said.

bite me! she punch him and threw several ki blast at him.

she then waited for the smoke to clear out.

meanwhile- vegeta is walking down the corridors to bulma's quater to tell her they have to reschedule their appointment.

Finally, I don't have too... Bitch he luc\ng at her grabbing her around her neck squeezing her, I offfer

to let you become my mate but you prefer to die, I would enjoy killing you he said as he squeeze thighter.

aahgaharg bulma gasping for breath.

WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE. Vegeta screamed.

Prince vegeta what a pleasure surprise, he said as he let bulma go.

Khale! vegeta notice Instantly.

I see you still remember my name he said.

I would never forget a sick bastard like you vegeta snarled.

well that's good to know, khale replied.

He glance down at bulma then glared at khale I'll kill you for what you

did to bulma, vegeta growled.

For as much I would like to see you try to kill me I have too go and with that he

blasted a hole through the wall and flew out quickly, while saying I'll come back for

her one day, but for know so long he snickered.

I will kill him one day vegeta stated, shit the princess he picked her up and rushed her

to the med-lab.

Prince vegeta what a pleasure to see you again bardock said while bowing down low.

Bardock if i wanted someone to lick my boots I'll see my father,know put the princess in the

regeneration tanks now.

yes sire! he took her and place her in the regeneration tank.

sire, may I ask what happen to the princess bardock asked.

It was Khale! he said simple.

Khale!

That's what i said baka vegeta stated.

What do he want with the princess.bardock asked.

I don't know but I'm going to find out vegeta said.

(an: well that's it I wonder what he want with the princess hmmmmmmmmmmmmm review to

find out.)

vmangrl- sorry the folk's the dbz character's(which i'm borrowing) is not here, They

went out for lunch plus bulma is still in the regen tank.

Bulma- no i'm not, why the hell are you lieing

vegeta- yeah stop telling those damn lies

Bulma- what the hell is yor problem man!

vmangrl- umm.. got to go( sped off)


	6. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer; **__**Well here am I again still don't own dbz how sad...**_

_Dinner date:_

__3:00 p.m.)

Where the hell am I, I Demaned to be let Let me out of here, bulma

screamed Inside of the regeneration tank.

Hold on Princess just wait, Bardock replied as he opened the tank for

her.

It's about time you wake up The prince replied

What the hell are you doing here? bulma sneered at him.

Just to tell you we are to spend time together so in 3 hour's be ready

vegeta said simply.

Huh? why? bulma asked, Because while you was out for 3 day's

3 DAY'S! Bulma screamed.

ah! stop your damn screaming vegeta stated while covering his

ear's.

oh sorry buma apologize, please continue.

I like i was saying I took all the princess's out while you was in the

tank so there be ready in 3 hours, Thyen he left her in the med-lab as

he left chi-chi came burstin through the door.,

Bulma! your up oh how I miss you she hug bulma like she been a coma

for 30 years.

chi, bulma stuggled your choking me.

oh sorry b! I just miss you Is all.

I miss you too chi but Right now I need a bath and a nap before

that date with the prince bulma replied.

All right bulma come on Let's go chi-chi said as They walked to their quater's.

(5:50p.m)

Chi! damn it hurry the hell up, bulma screamed at her, she was extremely nervous

with her date with vegeta.

calm down bulma let me just... pin.. this first chichi said as she pin bulma hair in a

elegant bun, there you're all finish know, bulma got up and admire herself in the mirror.

Wow Thank's chi bulma twirled infront the mirror.

no prob b! as the word's left her mouth they were a knock on the door, shit, that's

him well see you later she said as she opened the door only to be met by a very

Handsome vegeta with a smirk plastered on lips.

well princess i must say you finally look beautiful he smirked.

I wasn't alway's beautiful bulma snorted to him.

Whatever let's just go he stated as he walked out the castle with bulma close by him

Then blasted off into the sky landing at the biggest, fanciest restaurant ever.

Bulma was appalled at how beautiful this restaurant was, vegeta smirk as he saw

the awe in her eye's, That's when bulma notice everyone was bowing down at the

show of their prince.

She followed vegeta and sat down, they pick up the menu and order everthing off it considering

ther saiyans and all.

They talk and laughed well mostly bulma, then this beautiful burnette girl in a very reveling dress

walked up to the table where vegeta and bulma sat.

Hey prince vegeta why don't you ditch the bitch and come have some real fun the girl

stated.

Bulma ki rose now Bitch, Look here you whore you better move from infront my face or

i would beat the living hell out of you bulma threaten.

Look here I don't know who the hell you are and frankly I could careless, You don't talk too

me like that, and another think I don't appreciate my vegeta being around such Low Class, the

burnette girl stated.

LOW CLASS! bulma screamed, while slamming her fist unto the table splitting it in half,

Look here Bitch she sneered I am a Princess from the south Quadrant, I'm the highest,

there is you low piece of crap and with that bulma give her one hell of a punch tha sending

her flying across the restaurant hitting into the wall.

Well that's enough fun for the day vegeta said as he lifted bulma and carried her out of the

restaurant.

Vegeta damnit loose me i'll teach that bitch respect low-class vegeta she called me low class

i'll teach her a damn...

she was silence by vegeta slamming his lips onto her's bulma was at first stunned by this action

but eventually found herself returning his kiss, as he felt her respond he broke apart, He then

Looked at her flustered face and smirk.

Bulma saw the smirk and asked what was that for?

Too shut you up what else for he smirk at her, Let's go some where else he Then blasted off into the sky againfor the night, He then landed at this beautiful that had the most perfect sight ever it had vegeta-sie moon right above them if not in front them.

Bulma couldn't think of a much better spot to be in with vegeta, her eye's sparkle as the moonlight hit her eye's, vegeta couldn't anythink but stare at how beautiful she was, they both sat down and enjoy the meal that was place infront of them.

she didn't want too go anywhere she wanted to stay here with vegeta forever, come on princess let's go,

awwwww I don't want too go she pouted.

Vegeta smirk she looks so cute when she does that he thought.

ok, then he picked her up and flew at super sonic speed, speed that not even she can match up too, she stop struggling to

enjoy the breeze that pass her, vegeta felt her loosen up but he was already home, so he slowed down just a little, bulma then

look up to see the castle just ahead.

When the reach and landed bulma crossed her arm's around her chest and turn her back from him.

this princess is so damn stubborn he thought.

They walked in complete silence until they reach by bulma's room.

Well good night prince vegeta bulma stated she was about to turn the knob of her door until...

vegeta grabbed her and turned her around and kissed her passionately on her lip's bulma was once again stunned

by this action but give into temptation, he felt her respond to his kiss so he decided to take it to another step, he pushed bulma

against the wall and deepen the kiss, her legis encircle his waista and her arm's found itself around his neck, They finally broke away

both panting for air, He look into bulma's eye's lustfully and bit his lower lip.

Know, you don't think i would let you go home angry at me know do you? he smirk.

She shook her head no!

good, he kissed her then let her go.

Goodnight Princess! vegeta stated as he walked away.

Bulma walked in the room chi-chi was already sound asleep, she decided to tell her in the morning,

she flop onto her bed and thought of her activities.

This had been the best date i have ever been on she thought of vegeta admirely as she drifted of

to sleep, she knew thta she was know in love with the prince.

(a/n' well what a day It took me almost half a day writing this so I hape you Enjoy this as much

as I did I just love hall activities don't you please review.)

vegeta- Woman where the hell are you?

bulma-I'm right here sheesh.

vegeta-not you the narrator!

bulma- she's not here/

vegeta-she's not?

bulma-nope!

vegeta-good (walks up to bulma and kiss her)

vmangrl/kakkarot/chichi-oooooooohhhhhhhh!

vegeta-what the hell?

kakkarot- vman and bulma sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N

vegeta-I'll kill you!

kakkarot- G! Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!

vmangrl/chichi-What a veg-head

vegeta- I heard that.

vmangrl-um... ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!


End file.
